


coffee & arguments

by scoryuu



Series: Fujisaki February [27]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Arguing, F/M, He/Him Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Implied Sexual Content, Male Fujisaki Chihiro, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoryuu/pseuds/scoryuu
Summary: Miu & Chihiro work on a project and argue about Coffee.
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Iruma Miu
Series: Fujisaki February [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137818
Kudos: 5





	coffee & arguments

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe that I'm going to be done with this series tomorrow I- 
> 
> I'm gonna miss this sm aksdjfslk
> 
> Content Warnings: Cussing, Mentioned drugs, Implied Sexual Content (If I missed anything let me know)
> 
> Enjoy

Chihiro and Miu have been dating for a while.

They spent a lot of time together in the robotics lab .. working on things other than machines. 

Kazuichi teased them for it so they decided to make a machine to prank the shit out of him.

_"Miu, you look like you're about to pass out. You've been working on this for a really long time"_

_"It's almost done Chi, then we can scare the living shit out of Kazuichi"_

_"Still"_

_"Still what? Ya little thirsty mother fuc-"_

_"You either take a nap now or you drink a bit of Coffee to function"_

_"Don't you always act weird after you drink coffee? That's not functioning dumbass"_

_"Yeah but that's after 17 cups. Besides you don't want to mess up the prank"_

_"How would I mess up our fucking project by not drinking Coff-"_

_"You make a lot of mistakes when you're tired. An example would be placing the fucking lid the wrong way."_

_"I didn't place the lid the wrong way you little piece of fucking shit. You're probably too busy looking at my boobs to realize that. I get that my tits are amazing but I know for a fact I put it in ri- Oh wait"_

_"See? Now take a sip"_

_"You're probably just going to drug me"_

_"What the fuck Miu?? First of all I wouldn't do that to you, or anyone. Secondly where would I get the drugs to do that?? Yasuhiro?? It's not like he'd give them to me"_

_"Fair enough. I'll drink the coffee"_

_"Thank you"_

After this they were able to finish successfully. Then Miu got a little treat after ... 

**Author's Note:**

> I like the dynamic for this pairing so much - 
> 
> If you didn't guess already the cat-boy fic is coming out tomorrow <3
> 
> Also - Should I make a Chimiki series after this?? I didn't get a chance to write them this February :( 
> 
> Question: What would be your idea living location?? 
> 
> For me it's anywhere with a stable internet connection (and I guess somewhere near water) 
> 
> \- Scoryuu


End file.
